


Powers Unleased

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also they are in a huge cave thing, but i feel like it should still go up here with the rest of my shitty things, but its a few days before percy and annabeth fall into tartarus, i made up the time frame this was set in, i wrote this also for a friend, in tartarus i mean, its pretty shit, maybe a day before this or something, nico had just come out of the bronze jar, so a few days maybe before then, this was the first fan fiction i ever worte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: The son of Hades and the daughter of Pluto.One Greek one Roman.One went through Tartarus, the other died to postpone a war.One controls the dead and one controls riches.Alone, they are strong.But they are unstoppable together





	Powers Unleased

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic and it's actually so bad I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I had good intentions I swear.

They were cornered. 

Backs against the wall, as far as they could get. It was all going wrong. Gaea had sent an army of monsters to intercept and stop the demigods getting any further. They were wounded, scared and tired. Leo had sprained his ankle when a monster picked him up and threw him into Jason. He was currently throwing fireballs at monsters with his weight suspended between Nico and Piper, his arms across their shoulders. Piper was keeping whatever monster that came too close at bay with her charmspeak, yelling out phrases like ”Turn around!” and “Go the other way!”. Whenever a monster got too close, she would cut it down with her dagger. 

Nico, who was still tired and weak from the bronze jar and coming out of Tartarus, was holding most of Leo’s weight so Piper could step away and fight if she needed to. Percy and Annabeth who had previously been fighting an army of Empusa had been backed against the far wall. They seem to have taken an interest in Percy, and every time they cut down one wave another came up. Jason and Hazel were fighting an army of Hydras, Hazel on her horse slicing at their legs and Jason flying around their necks trying to stop them and avoid cutting off their heads, but they weren’t getting very far without fire. Leo kept trying to step forward and help them and Piper had to charmspeak him not to. 

Reyna, Coach Hedge and Frank were fighting an army of Cyploses. Frank had turned into a bear and was attacking with all his might. Sometimes he got caught and turned into something else like a snake or a bird and attacked in another random spot. Coach Hedge was kicking at the Cyclops’ legs and smaller creatures, but he was getting pretty tired making it harder for him to dodge attacks. Reyna was battling away and trying to draw a cyclops’ attention away from her friends. She was getting pretty worn out and tired because she was lending her strength to her friends. She had a couple of close calls, which ended up with her being picked up and tossed against a wall and she hit her head. Hard. 

“Reyna!” Jason yelled taking his eyes off of the hydra. It grabbed his foot in one of its mouths and with a flick of its head, he went flying up against the same wall as Reyna crumbled in a heap next to her. Piper was calling out to Jason. She wanted to run over to his side and help him and Reyna, but with Leo’s weight on her shoulders, she couldn’t really do anything. Thankfully Coach Hedge knew what she was thinking and ran towards Jason and Reyna. “I’ve got it!” He said to her as he ran past. Percy and Annabeth had been cornered and Percy was trying to defend Annabeth by shoving her behind him, but she was having none of that. They were both covered in cuts and bruises and Percy was limping slightly. The only person who was still technically fighting was Hazel and Frank. Frank was back in bear form and Hazel was destroying the legs of a Hydra. Suddenly, there was a deafening roar and everyone in the cavern turned to look at Frank who was being gripped tightly by a Cyclops. Frank was trying to claw at the hands that were holding him but the Cyclops just laughed and threw him against another wall. There was a final roar, then a crunch, then a whimper, then silence.

“Frank!” Hazel screamed. She ducked between a hydras legs and managed to get in the very centre of the cavern, surrounded by monsters. Piper, Nico and Leo had backed themselves up against the furthest wall. Nico and Hazel made eye contact, and they knew what they needed to do. Nico shrugged Leos arm off of his shoulder and put all his weight on Piper. “Nico, where are you going?” Leo asked, confused. He may have taken more damage than a sprained ankle, but he will take care of that later. Nico turned to him with a look of determination. “To help my sister.” 

He stepped out into the fray of monsters. He was somewhat avoided, probably because he stank of Tartarus. But maybe a monster or two would come up to fight him and find a Stygian iron sword slicing into them. He was halfway to her when he heard a confused Percy. “Nico..?”. Nico just kept walking, even though he knew that his friend's eyes were on him now. He reached Hazel mainly unharmed. Hazel had tears in here eyes. Nico raised his hand and brushed her hair out of her face. “It’s going to be alright, Hazel.” He said to her as she looked up at him with big eyes. Most of the monsters were surrounding them. “How can you be sure?” she whispered back. Nico bent down and kissed her forehead. “Trust me.” He whispered to her, never breaking eye contact. “I’ve got you.” He grabbed her right hand with his own right so that they were crossing over each other. They both had their swords out so they crossed those too. Hazel looked at Nico one last time. He gave her a reassuring nod. “Are you ready?” He asked her. She smiled and nodded back. “Nico. I am the undead daughter of Pluto. You are the most powerful son of Hades. I was BORN ready.” Nico gave a small chuckle, the first one he would give in a very long time, the one that was reserved for Hazel only. “That's my sis.” He whispered to her. “I am so, so proud of you.” And with that, they closed their eyes

And screamed

They screamed a blood-curdling scream. A scream that seemed to come from the deepest parts of Tartarus. A scream that was so loud it must have reached the ears of the Gods on the highest level of Mount Olympus. Monsters clutched at their ears and tried to run but it was as though their legs were stuck to the floor. They could not run, could not escape the fate they set themselves. The walls started to moan and the floor started to crack, opening up fissures that monsters found themselves falling into. Out of those holes came the greatest amount of gold, and diamonds and rubies. Every gem, every coin, every treasure was ripped free from its earthly grave and flung at monsters. Every time one made impact the monster instantly turned to dust.

Hoards of undead warriors crawled their way up from the ground to join the fight. Bones pulled from the deepest reaches of the earth flew into the air and assaulted monsters whenever they tried to fight. Some of the unlucky monsters even had the bones that were in their body start to decompose and disconnect inside of them until they too turned to dust. Weapons also came with the gems, so it was a flurry of bronze swords and golden lances. Silver daggers and copper knives were hurtled at the monsters until they evaporated into dust. Darkness whipped around their legs and the Empusa have ripped away from Percy and Annabeth and shoved into the wall with such velocity that they burst open and all that remained was gold. The undead warriors made quick work of the remaining monsters and their battle cries joined the screams of the children of Hell and as their screams came to a crescendo the last monsters imploded and exploded, were impaled by diamonds or swallowed by the darkness. The screams seemed to get louder rather than growing quiet. Then suddenly, it stopped.

All of it. It just went… silent.

Everyone looked over to see Nico and Hazel, unconscious on the floor. They both looked pale and worn out. They were covered in gold monster dust and sweat. The crew didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t wake them. They gave them some ambrosia and slowly colour started returning to their faces. “I didn't know they could do that”. Leo said in awe. “I don't think anyone did.” Percy agreed, nodding his head. “Let's get them back to the ship.”

As the children of King of Hell were carried to the Argo II, the rest of the seven understood why monsters stayed away from them. They were a force to be reckoned with. The Son of Hades, one of the most powerful and resilient demigods in history. The Daughter of Pluto, a demigod with unexpected powers and a backstory that shaped their life. But together. they are strong. Especially when they unleash -literal- hell.


End file.
